


Spilt Blood

by mazymay12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blue is just a puppet, Bruises, Fighting, Goretober 2020, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares, Parasite - Freeform, Possession, Puppeteer, Scars, Stabbing, Unethical Experimentation, containment, doll - Freeform, geno can't ever just be geno huh, it's mostly gonna be error in these one shots, let's be honest here tho, reaper is unsettled, sorry blue, sorry error, there's are pretty short tbh, today's prompt was just begging for error and fresh ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazymay12/pseuds/mazymay12
Summary: With so many possibilities, so many stories, so manylives, you can find anything in the Multiverse if you so chose to search.Tonight, we look for spilt blood.This will be a collection of one-shots/drabbles based of a couple different goretober drawing prompt lists I've got to do for fun since I'm struggling to draw right now. May not actually be gorey. The chance of me doing the full month is highly unlikely. I will try to return to this in the future and keep adding more and more each year, but consistency is not one of my talents.
Relationships: Past Reaper/Geno, sans/sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1: Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at one of Error and Ink's many fights.
> 
> Prompts: bruises, mind control

Ink's feet dragged back in the dirt from the force of the hit, which had landed right into his ribcage. A grunt left his mouth as his back hit the flickering trunk of a tree. He could feel its code trying to piece itself back together in vain, only picking itself apart further like it was devouring itself hungrily, longing for its own one's and zero's and the dying bark those simple numbers created.

Before him, his ally was tangled up in those little cerulean strings, eyelights shrunk to pinpricks of panic. Blue's chest heaved with his fear, his arms outstretched, having been the one forced to conjure the bones that had sent the creator backward. Blue was a hard hitter, even with the little control he had to make the attack less damaging. Thank stars the Swap hadn't had a weapon, lest Ink would've had more than a broken rib and some bruises (at least he assumed that's what the damage had totaled to).

Blue made a lovely little puppet to control.

"Error, you coward!" Ink yelled into the crumbling universe around him, "Face me on your own!"

Behind Blue, gripping the strings in clenched fists, Error glared at him darkly. He said nothing, an unusual thing for the glitch, and forced Blue forward, magic already sparking along his finger tips.

Ink might not have cared about his own bruises, but Error planned not to go home with any tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't quite get the mind control part since Blue's body was just being controlled but it's fine.


	2. Day 2: Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentioned torture and unethical lab tests
> 
> After being kidnapped, Error's left to pick up the pieces.
> 
> prompts: stabbed, nightmare, scars

Error had insisted that the incident hadn't bothered him, that he was fine, that he didn't need the healing they had offered to him. He'd said that he didn't have nightmares about it, that the scars didn't bother him, that he was _okay, he was fine, just stop asking about it-_

Error said a lot of things. 

Nightmare didn't have to wonder if any of it was true.

It'd been only two months. Error hadn't recovered at all. There hadn't been the time. Nightmare knew this. He knew a lot of things, like how Error had been trapped in a dingy lab for eight months, that he'd barely slept since he'd returned, that he was refusing care because he didn't know how to accept it. 

Nightmare knew Error was struggling badly.

Those were the thoughts swirling through his head as he tried and failed read the same paragraph once more. His mind had been occupied by the glitch more and more lately, and who could blame him? Everyone was worried about him. It'd been bad enough that they'd gone to Ink, Dream, and Blue for help finding him and even caring for him now. No one in the hide out had good enough healing magic, nor did they have the supplies needed. Nightmare had no choice but to let the Star Sanses (as well as Sci, who Error was now terrified of so someone had to sit with him when it came time for check-ups) into his home, just to ensure could heal and get the help he needed.

"...N-Nightmare?" a voice called from his doorway, shaky and weak. It was so soft that Nightmare had thought it was his mind conjuring up the very glitch's voice he'd been thinking of. But, no, it was Error himself, wrapped up in a blanket, his head down, the hallway light luminating his back and giving his body a pale yellow outline. 

Nightmare could feel the sickening terror Error had boiling up inside of him. The god had always been remarkably good at hiding his true feelings, to the point that Nightmare often didn't pick up on _anything_ from him, so it felt like being slapped in the face when the intense emotions crashed into him.

"Do you need me to call Dream?" Nightmare asked quietly but Error quickly shook his head, a shaky breath forced out from his teeth. Nightmare gestured for him to come closer and, silently, he did, never once looking up as he approached.

"It was a nightmare," Error admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed. One hand was curled around the hem of his blanket, sticking out from the pitch beneath. Sadly, that hand was now missing fingers, with two having pieces of a different skeletons' fingers, pearly white, grafted onto them. It had been a sick experiment. Nightmare had read about it when they'd saved him in a stack of meticulously kept notes, detailing all of the experiments preformed on the glitch.

This one was to test how Error's body interacted with foreign magic and body parts. His fingers had been removed and were being slowly replaced. The notes had said that they were going to try a fleshy monster's next.

Just to see what would happen.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no, I..."

  
Nightmare wanted to beg him to, to talk and get it all off his chest, to start piecing himself back together but he dared not push him. He'd been through enough already. 

Then Error's gaze flicked up to his. Tears ran down his cheeks, continuous and Nightmare hated it, hated seeing it on him because Error never deserved this, never deserved any of the shit he'd been put through from day one because all he was trying to do was survive, to do his job and to go home without wounds he couldn't ever heal on his own but with guilt he had to live with because stars forbid he'd be forgiven for doing what he was supposed to keep the universe in balance.

"Th-they stabbed me," Error choked. "A l-lot. And i-it hurt so bad be-because they didn't p-put me under and-"

He sobbed, pulling the blanket closer to himself. Nightmare had read about this one, too. It was to test how Error's body responded to pain and how it healed from injuries...

He'd read that they'd forced open his wounds sometimes for this test. And broke his bones... Stars, Error had come back to them a tangled mess of injuries, some of which would never fully go away. He walked with a limp now.

Nightmare had seen the scars, too.

"I'm sorry."

"Th-they wouldn't stop. O-over and o-over. Why wouldn't they stop?"

Nightmare wished he had an answer for Error. 

But he didn't.

He rarely had the answers Error needed nowadays.

So he was quiet, listening to Error ramble on about the horrific things he'd been forced to go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original plan was for Killer to have a nightmare about stabbing the other bad Sanses but here we are.


	3. Day 3: Your Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fresh does what he always does.
> 
> prompts: doll, glitch, parasite, possession

Error never liked the way Fresh looked at him.

It was a curious gaze, calculating and thoughtful. He always appeared like he had a plan when he looked at the glitch, one he knew he wanted nothing to be apart of. Even worse, the expression on his stupid face when Error had his dolls, or when he took control of someone like they were his little puppet to play god with, brought a deep unease to his soul.

He now knew why.

Panic filled his body like a thundering storm, overtaking every single one of his senses as he clawed at his socket. Pain sang through his skull, the parasite pulling itself deeper into his magic, his body ripping itself apart with the intrusion. Fresh (or was it his previous host?) watched unnervingly blank. There was nothing there, no joy, no sympathy, just...

Nothing.

Error could feel the slimy tendrils slip further into his head, leaving his socket with a layer of filth that, had he not been in agony, he would've stopped to complain about. It felt disgusting, but it was consumed by everything else of the situation.

He thought he heard the parasite's voice, mocking in its monotonous thrum, as he felt his body give itself to it. He fought, by stars, he fought, but somehow...

It was stronger.

The loss of control started in his fingers. They twitched away from his head without his command to do so, slowly tugging his hands back, traveling through his arms. It was a pin and needles sensation, prompting the glitching to stutter violently across his body further. He stumbled, screaming and growling and hissing, trying in vain to stop what was happening. 

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screeched, flailing about. He fell back, crumbling to the white floor of the Anti-Void. The sensation moved to his chest and a hollow laugh filled his mind. 

"It's your turn to be the puppet, Errorbruh~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write Fresh but it's fine.


	4. (Bonus) Patient Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno, as he always does, changes into something Reaper can't even recognize anymore.
> 
> prompts: possessed (day 1), infection (day 2), parasite (day 3)

"Well, if it isn't death himself?"

The voice sounded horrendously familiar. Reaper hated to admit it but he knew exactly who this voice belonged to, soft and almost sweet, just a bit gravely. He could even still hear the faint echoes of the pain the owner of the voice had been through, echoing distantly in the face of his new life.

He hated turning around, but he did it anyway.

His surroundings were strange. A little piece of the woods tucked away, meant to be a cage for its inhabitant. He'd heard about it, but he'd never needed to visit.

Nothing ever died here.

_Nothing could die here._

The grass was dull and weird, wood-like tendrils curled around trees and stretched across the ground. The area was oddly dark; he couldn't see the pale white walls of the enclosure through the darkness, which was only broken up by twinkling red lights of the infestation running rapid here. Some tendrils tangled to make a grand throne in the middle of the clearing he was in, large, far too big for the monster he now knew lived here.

And that brought that to him...

Geno didn't glitch anymore. He wasn't melting, either. Where his face had once dripped, the same tendrils that were the hallmark of this parasite stretched over his bone, covering up one eye socket, with read boils scattered about. His only visible eyelight was red and green, faint in the black. He wore a sliver crown and a white robes, which were bunched up in his hand, showing off his muddy, bear feet. Moss grew from the fabric and metal, as well as a bushel of ivy vines at one shoulder. His darker caplet formed a shame similar to fly wings in the back and, heartbreakingly, his eternal wound remained across his chest, glaringly obvious among the whites, browns, and blacks.

"It's good to see you again, Reaper," Geno spoke in a purr, holding out his free hand, which appeared from beneath the long sleeve of his clothes, putting it on Reaper's arm. Reaper kept his expression blank as he gazed at his once lover, wondering how this came to be.

He pulled away from him completely. Geno didn't seem to care all too much, his hand dropping to his side, an unsettling grin still on his face.

"I'd ask what brought you here but I know how you gods are. Always the curious kind," he sounded almost scolding as he released his robes and walked along the dirt to the throne. He eased himself onto the surface, crossing his legs as he looked down at Reaper. There was no love there anymore.

"Geno-"

"Geno's gone, Reaper."

The god didn't want to admit it but his companion chuckled lowly, leaning back in his seat. "They've been calling me Contagion nowadays. Catchy, isn't it?"

Reaper said nothing. Contagion didn't care.

He couldn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered I made a very interesting Geno recently that fit some of the prompts, so here we go! 
> 
> If you're curious about Contagion, here's his toyhouse: https://toyhou.se/8184011.contagion


End file.
